


Thoughts (WIP Collection)

by KiwiScribble



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Cock Tease, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Groping, Innuendo, Jock Straps, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Military, Military Kink, Military Uniforms, Muscles, Nipple Play, Reader-Insert, Scent Kink, Seduction, Smut, Sweat, Teasing, Underwear, Underwear Kink, Uniform Kink, authority kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiScribble/pseuds/KiwiScribble
Summary: A collection of works in progress. All of the stories will be NSFW Male Character x Male Reader.Some stories may remain unfinished. Comment below an imcomplete story if you’d like me to finish it, as this will make me more likely to do so.Tags will be updated as stories are added and deleted.





	1. Inspection (Lt. Surge)

“Into my office, Y/N!” 

Y/N froze when he heard this, taking a deep breath. He knew what was coming; a physical evaluation with Lt. Surge, something he kept from his army days and implemented into his gym. He wasn’t worried about passing, as he was in good health, it was more about being alone with the lieutenant. Y/N was always nervous around him for one reason or another. Most often it was for the way he looked at him. It was as if Surge knew he was gay and was absolutely positive that he could rock Y/N’s world without even trying. 

Y/N shook off his thoughts of Surge’s gaze and slowly headed to his office. “Welcome.” Surge said shortly “You’ve done this before, right? You know what to do. Go on. I’ll be watching.” 

That last statement didn’t help Y/N’s nerves, but that didn’t matter at the moment. Y/N began a series of exercises designed to test his physical well-being. He didn’t even know the name of most of them, but he wasn’t questioning it. 

When Y/N had finally concluded he noticed that Surge had moved from sitting behind his desk to standing in front of it, looking at him with his ever-confidant visage. Y/N’s dick twitched a bit. “Back on your feet, boy.” The lieutenant said. Y/N focused all of his energy on not getting hard and stood up. 

Surge sat silent for a moment, running his fingers through his spiked blonde hair. The air felt thick to Y/N, but he was sure he was the only one. “Okay, now take off your shirt. Let’s see what you’re showing to all of the other gym members.”

Y/N complied quickly. Surge then approached him and began to examine the other man. His eyes raked over him at an excruciatingly slow speed, at least for Y/N. Occasionally Surge would reach out and feel a part of Y/N and the mutter something to himself. Y/N could have sworn that when Surge grabbed one of his pecs, the older man had taken his thumb slowly across his nipple. 

Surge finally stepped back, but only to say “Pants off, kid.” Y/N had dreaded this section most, but he had no choice. He stripped off his pants as quickly as possible without looking stupid, leaving him in only a jockstrap. 

Surge then shortly returned to what he was previously doing. He walked around Y/N leisurely, his boots hitting the floor the only sound in the room. Every time Y/N caught a glimpse of Surge, he looked hungry, as if he was savoring every second of this examination.

Surge suddenly stopped walking. “Do something for me, kid. A plank. For as long as you can. Don’t stop no matter what.” Y/N thought it an odd request, but nonetheless got into the correct position. 

For the third time, Surge took to looking at Y/N. However, this time was different; Surge whispered “Remember, don’t stop for anything.” Surge then went behind Y/N and bent down. Y/N was momentarily confused, but that was quickly cured. Surge began to full on grope Y/N butt. Y/N couldn’t hide his shock. “Haha, surprised kid? You shouldn’t be. I’ve been practically growling atcha since you got to this gym. Now…I do believe I ordered you to do a plank. Eyes to the front!” 

With difficulty, Y/N turned away from Surge’s continued groping. He couldn’t help but blush at what was happening, but he also felt both powerless to do anything and more than a little turned on. 

Surge continued to knead the mounds slowly “Nice ass kid.” Surge whispered, no longer trying to disguise the sexual undertones in his voice “Bet the other gym members fucking leer at you when they see this thing. Mmm, can’t wait to tell ‘em who owns this ass. Who owns your ass kid?”

By now Y/N was starting to breath hard, but he managed to get out “Y-you do.”

Surge abruptly smacked Y/N on his left butt cheek “You’re to refer to me as sir. Now, I’ll ask you again: who owns your ass?”

“You do sir.”

“Damn straight. When we’re together from now on, I get to do what I want with this ass and this hole. And don’t forget it.” Surge emphasized his point by spanking the right cheek this time. 

Surge continued to grope Y/N, letting out a low, hungry growl as he did. He would occasionally smack Y/N’s ass when he saw fit. Finally, the lieutenant seemed satisfied with his work and moved to the front of Y/N at an agonizingly slow pace the smaller man. 

“Out of that plank and on your knees. Hands behind your back.” Surge commanded as Y/N heard rustling. 

Once Y/N obliged, he saw that Surge was leaning against his desk. He had removed his boots, belt and shirt, revealing abs that seemed to have been cut from marble. However, what Y/N took most notice of was not the man’s stance or his chest; rather, he saw an impossibly large tent in the man’s camo pants. Y/N gulped at the sight, which only seemed to increase Surge’s cockiness. 

“Looks like you got a job to do. The way I see it you’ve got two options. You can let your fear overwhelm you…or, you can face up to this and take it like a soldier. Now…what’s it gonna be?” 

Y/N barely registered Surge’s words as he stared at the monster lurking beneath the camouflage. Just the sight of the incredible bulge made his mouth water and dick hard as a rock. Y/N took a deep breath in and said “I…I’m gonna take it! Thrown it all at me sir!”

The gym leader flashed his trademarked smirk “You made the right choice soldier. Now, my little lieutenant is trapped below these layers of fabric. Your first mission is to rescue him without the use of your hands. Is that understood?” 

Secretly enjoying the upgrade from kid to soldier, Y/N yelled “Sir, yes sir!”

“Good! Now, get to it.” 

Y/N knee walked slightly forward so that he could better reach his intended target. He then leaned forward a bit too fast, causing him to collide with Suge’s so called “little lieutenant”. Even though it was only a graze, Y/N could feel both that there was noting little about it and that the taller man was just as excited as he was. 

Y/N took pleasure in this fact before Surge said “Careful there soldier. Remember this should be a…delicate operation. Nice and slow this time.”

After shortly recovering, Y/N leaned forward once again, this time making sure to pace himself. He then used his mouth to unbutton the pants. 

“First phase of the mission complete. Now, proceed to the second.”

Y/N nodded and, after trying a few times, caught the pull of the zipper in his teeth. He dragged it down slowly. It luckily didn’t get caught on the way down. However, once it reached the bottom, part of Surge’s massive cock now rested on Y/N’s cheek. 

Seemingly ignoring this, Surge said “Here, allow me to assist in this section.” Surge dropped his pants and pushed them off to the side, fully revealing his white jockstrap “Now, you know exactly what to do.”

Y/N grabbed the waistband of the underwear and pulled it down as well. He was very careful not to impact the prize that lay below. Y/N was eventually able to get the band to below the lieutenant‘s balls. Despite having gotten a glimpse at its size before, Y/N had to gasp at the magnificent dick that lay before him once it was fully on display. Y/N had no idea how long it could be, only that it was much longer and thicker than his own. 

The gym leader chuckled to himself “Mission complete. Good job soldier” He dropped his underwear entirely now, putting it in the pile with his other clothing items. “Now, before we go any further, we’re gonna learn some things.”

Despite his eagerness to take as much of the length into his mouth as possible, Y/N responder with “Understood sir.”

“Now tell me soldier…how would you describe what’s in front of you?”

Y/N thought for a moment “It’s…a long, thick cock sir. Harder than an iron pipe, I might add, sir.”

The man chuckled once again “You’re not wrong soldier, but that’s not what I was looking for. Let me tell you…” Surge’s voice fell slightly. He slowly said “The little lieutenant…was made for fucking.”

“M-made for fucking…sir?”

“Would you say that some people are made to be tops and some made to be bottoms?”

“Of course sir. I mean…we have one of each here.” 

Surge smiled more genuinely at that “Well, there’s something similar for dicks. Some dicks are only good for pissing and jacking off. Some of em are made to be stuck through gloryholes a d sucked; those are usually thin and straight. But a dick like this-“ Surge began to slowly stroke himself with his right hand “-a long…thick…and curved piece of meat like this…was made to conquer tight holes.” he spoke slowly and emphatically, making Y/N shudder at his words. “Do you understand soldier?”

“Y-yes! Yes sir!”

“And what do you understand?”

“That your cock belongs…on the front lines.” 

“Exactly soldier! Glad we have an understanding. That ends that lesson.” 

“Wait-I mean, umm…permission to ask a question before the lesson ends sir?”

Surge seemed to think it over for a moment “Permission granted soldier. You’ve been a well behaved subordinate.” 

“Thank you sir! So, what about the, umm…helmet of the little lieutenant? It seems…quite big, even for such an enormous length.”

Surge only now stopped jerking off, his eyes almost seeming to light up at Y/N’s “Good eyes soldier. Since you’ve been so good…I guess I can give you a little idea of what’s in store for you. The big head on my dick only adds to the stimulation. It taps at the door of your hole…slowly sliding in at first…and then BAM. It’ll pop in fast, just like it’s spearing you. You’ll moan from that, I can already tell.”

“I’m sure I will, sir.”

“Good. Now soldier, I think you’re ready for the next mission. The little lieutenant has been trapped beneath that cloth for too long. Make him feel good since it’s his first time out in a while. I’ll be personally guiding you in this mission. There might even be a reward in store if you follow


	2. Guard (Gladiolus Amicitia)

“Woo! Nothing like getting the blood pumping!” Gladio got up a stretched in various positions, making no attempt to hide the obvious bulge in his pants. After a few moments, Gladio turned his attention to Y/N “Well, anyway, I’m gonna head to the showers. Hope I gave you a nice show.” 

The tall man began to walk away, but Y/N stopped him with “W-Wait!” causing him to turn his head to face the shorter man. “You’re…going out there like that?”

“Yeah! Is there some reason I shouldn’t?” His muscular body, gleaming with sweat, was now completely facing Y/N. 

“C-come on. You know!”

“No, I don’t.” He grinned widely. It was a confidant, knowing sort of smile, one that dared Y/N to say something about the guard’s manhood. 

“You…you…”

“Yes?” 

“You have an errection! A very obvious one!” Y/N finally shouted, trembling a bit as he did so. 

Gladio glanced down as if he had been completely unaware of his situation previously “Oh, so I do.” He shot a look back to Y/N “Anything else?” 

Y/N was somewhat taken aback by the man’s attitude, but managed to hide it “You…don’t care?”

“Nah, not really.” He shrugged absentmindedly “I mean, not to brag, but…I clearly got nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Th-that’s not the point!”

“Oh, there’s a point now? And what is that?” The brunette raised one of his eyebrows in an inquisitive interest. 

Y/N attempted to answer the man, but all that came out where assorted sounds and bits of words.

Gladio, taking advantage of Y/N’s spluttering, said “What wrong? Got something stuck in your throat? Or…are you used to having something down there?” As if the innuendo wasn’t enough, Gladio also casually scratched his balls; a small act, but something he was sure would catch Y/N’s attention. From the way Y/N’s mouth hung open for a second after the action was finished, Gladio could tell that he was correct. “Last chance Y/N. Tell me what you mean, or I’m gonna leave.”

Y/N logical brain had seemingly melted away, being replaced by an overwhelming desire for the muscular man before him; he was putty in Gladio’s hands and liked it. “Gladio…Gladio, please! I wanna suck your dick!” He breathed out heavily. 

Gladio chuckled and smiled “There ya go! See, was that so hard? Well, I guess it is pretty hard now that I think about it. Anyway, anything else you wanna do?”

Y/N found himself saying “I wanna smell your sweat, and I…I want to call you daddy!” 

“Man, you’re a kinky little cocksucker, aren’t you? I like it!” He winked before continuing with “Well, don’t let me stop you…have at it boy.” Just as Y/N was about to move, Gladio said “Oh, actually, just to let you know, I have some things I wanna do too. Like later, if you can get your lips off of my big cock…I wanna own your ass. How’s that sound boy?”

“That sounds amazing!”

“So, what do you say?”

“Daddy, I want you to own my ass later! You can make it yours.”


End file.
